


Chemistry

by artificialmelody



Series: feelings are chemicals [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, clueless wlw, roommate au, scyvie, yvlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: When a pretty girl with a strong personality calls Yvie's attention, her world seem to fall apart - when it already was into pieces. Her life was a mess and she needed a cheap place to rent. For her luck Yvie found the perfect announcement for a roommate application, and she hoped that at least the person wasn't a creep. For her surprise it was very far away from that.





	1. Chapter 1

Studying at  _ the _ Fashion Institute of Technology could be both Overwhelming and fun. But for Yvie, the fun part was missing since she got in. All the other students had their own friends and were always with a smile on their faces. It was high school again, but without cliqués, and with hipsters thinking they were the next fashion legend. Yvie had good grades and the loneliness that came from not having many friends to stick around.

The institute had an unquestionable artistic vibe. You could stop there with a beverage from the nearest Starbucks and your works in progress. These walls brought lots of inspiration to the students. It was common to see the students agglomerated in the library, in the garden, or even in the lounge. FIT had many places, it was a very big institute that worth being so famous. But Yvie preferred the hallways of every single artistic place in there.

Yvie Bridges, well know as  _ Yvie Oddly _ . Some people in her design class called her like that because she always delivered ‘’odd’’ designs, looked ‘’odd’’ because of her shaved head and tons of piercings and tattoos, and had an ‘’odd personality’’ - The truth was that she never cared about how people called her, she  liked Oddly better than Bridges. She had a strong personality and a strong sense of fashion that seemed different from the others. She created eccentric designs and had the view of a quirky artist. She didn't like drawing pretty designs that followed the trends. Yvie always based her work on her feelings and imagination. 

Unfortunately, not everyone understood that. On high school, with her emo long black hair and ripped jeans, she was an underdog, a weirdo. But on college people were the same as in high school, except they kept that all for themselves to seem more mature. She felt that sketching her project because she only had a few days to get it done. Some of the people in her class looked above their shoulders to her sketch and smiled at her. It was all a facade because she could hear a girl named Rajah saying it was ugly and laughing with her friend. 

It was a usual thing on Yvie’s life. She sighed and drank a sip of her latte, going back to her sketch. Yvie’s project was a long green dress adorned with 3D snake details, what she was loving to work on. It was pretty avant-garde, although it could be glamorous as well. But apparently, the other students despised Yvie’s creations. She smiled when she finished her sketch, proud of her work imagining the day her dreams would come true. 

She even didn’t look a playful look behind her carefully watching her draw. 

_ ‘’What is this?’’ _

Yvie rolled her eyes, she thought it was somebody bitching about her work again. She looked at who said that and her jaw dropped. That girl was so pretty - Yvie knew she was a lesbian at a very young age, but that girl made her feel that deep. She had strong facial features, which gave her a playfully mean air. Thin naturally pink lips and cheeks, and when she smiled to her - her smile almost killed Yvie. She was a goddess, Yvie didn’t know why, but she was the prettiest girl she has ever seen.

‘’It’s a dress.’’ Yvie shuttered seeming shy. 

‘’I like the snakes, I would make it neon green if I were you… But it’s already good.’’

It was true, the dress would look even prettier if it had a touch of neon. She didn’t even know that girl, but she felt an undeniable touch of chemistry. 

‘’I was wondering how the people on this course I'm taking would be like. It’s nice to know there are people talented like me.’’

Yes, she had that cocky energy. But it wasn’t bad, she wasn’t wrong. She had talent, Yvie could smell it. Something inside her got excited when she heard that girl was going to be at her course. 

‘’Oh, and when can I see that talent?’’

‘’Well...’’ she played with the buttons of her jeans overalls.

_ ‘’Scarlet we're going to be late!''  _ A girl with a pastel purple hair and flawless makeup yelled. ''What are you doing? Don't worry Oddly, this cocky hoe won't steal your creation.''

‘’Ariel!’’

That was hard to believe, to be honest. The dress Yvie was drawing sure didn’t make Scarlet’s style. She would admire it but never present something like it. By far Yvie could sense she had an old Hollywood actress vibe trapped in a rainbow shirt and overalls.

‘’We gotta go, bye, whoever you are.” 

That girl Ariel seemed bitchy, but Yvie didn’t bother on thinking about her after that. She watched them walk out of the hallway, and they were so loud that she could hear them:

_ ‘’That girl is so weird, I see her around FIT every day and she doesn’t seem to belong here’’  _

Yvie could hear Scarlet’s voice in the background lower than Ariel’s.  _ “I actually think she seems pretty cool.” _

She experienced it since she was a kid, being the different one, being odd. Scarlet didn’t seem to care, but it was only a hopeless crush at first sight anyway. Girls like Scarlet didn’t talk to girls like Yvie, she didn’t even know if she was straight. They would probably never speak again. 

What was she even thinking? 

Yvie looked at her dress sketch and flipped her sketchbook on an empty page. Staring at the paper, she only could see Scarlet. It was a hopeless momentum crush, so why not? She loved fashion, but she loved drawing even more. She started to draw her and spent so much time sat in that hallway that she forgot she had another class on that day. She could worry later, the only thing she could care about was to put effort into remembering Scarlet's face

When she was about to finish the draw, her phone beeped very loud: 

_ Adore 💚: _

_ Yo, I saw this announcement when I was passing nearby the campus, weren’t you looking for a place to rent? I’m your savior because I found it. _

_ Me:  _

_ LMAO yeah, but finding something cheap in NYC these days is HARD, I miss Denver in these times. _

_ Adore 💚: _

_ Well, the person who announced it ’s currently looking for somebody to share the rent. You would have a roommate, it would be cheaper than renting a place yourself! Anything you can crash here with me and Bianca!  _

_ Me: _

_ Maybe they’re a maniac wanting to kidnap me or something... It still would be better than listening to Del Rio scream every day.  _

_ Adore 💚: _

_ You would hear me screaming more than her… If you get what I’m saying _

_ Me: _

_ OH FUCK, GROSS!!!! I’M A GOOD CHRISTIAN GIRL.  _

_ Adore 💚: _

_ We both know you aren’t. Anyways here’s the pic I took for you: _

**_Adore 💚 sent you a picture_ **

With all the stress of college, essays, and works in progress to do, Yvie had to find a place. She was currently living with her cousin, but she heard that he and his boyfriend got tired of having her there. She understood, after all, they were a couple, they needed privacy Even if her cousin said it was okay for her to live here, she knew he and his boyfriend needed space. Yvie would want it if she had a girlfriend, she couldn’t bring any girls there very often because it was awkward. She needed her own space too.

New York’s prices weren’t very friendly, so Yvie even was considering to crash at Adore’s for a while. The problem was that Adore was the girlfriend of her damn teacher Miss. Del Rio. It would be pretty weird, in fact, they both meet when the green haired girl went to see her girlfriend in one break. 

Adore immediately noticed Yvie, and dropped her girlfriend to talk to her.  Their weird energy matched, and they became the best of friends. Being friends with her teacher’s girlfriend was chill, but living with her would be a nightmare. She loved Adore, but that was a crazy idea. 

After all sharing a place with some stranger wouldn’t be a bad idea, it was her only choice for a while. The life of a college student wasn’t easy as it seemed in the movies. If she had to live with a maniac or something, it would still be a place she could afford. Yvie was pretty sure she would scare any creep, and that no one would be weirder than her. In a firm decision, she opened the picture Adore sent her.

‘’Very broke college girl looks for a roommate’’ Yvie read it out loud, they had a sense of humor. ‘’Call Miss. Envy for more information’’ 

It had the address and Miss. Envy’s number. Would it be some old lady? Because who in 2019 would sign their name with ‘’Miss’’ and their last name? It was weird, but Yvie loved the weird, so she dialed the number without hesitating.

‘’Hello?’’ The voice who answered seemed familiar, but she didn’t bother in finding out why. 

‘’Hi, I called because of the roommate announcement.”

[...]

Bills, bills and more bills. That was how Scarlet’s table was while she drowns herself in frustration. The apartment was very big for one person, and pretty expensive too. It was actually cheap when she moved there, but as time went by, the rent increased like crazy. Suddenly she wasn’t able to pay it on her own and still go to FIT. The problems were real, she needed a solution. Even if it meant to have to tolerate another person invading her space. 

But something changed on that day, somebody called to know about her announcement. Her eyes shone when they said they could afford their part of the rent, and that they were coming to see the apartment. Life would get easier with somebody to share the costs of living in New York. She would even have a new friend if they weren’t some sort of freak. That was good considered she was very popular but had zero real friends

Scarlet had a strong personality, so strong that people didn’t want to be around her. She hung out with this girl Ariel in the institute, but their energy didn’t match at all. There was that girl she saw sketching in the hallways that seemed very cool and talented. But a cool person like her would never talk to a simple girl like Scarlet. She seemed boring, old fashioned, and had a resting bitch face. The truth was that she was very sweet inside, but no one actually got to see it. 

Everything was a mess and the person was coming there soon for the interview. She played some ABBA on and got up to clean. She was an eighteen year old with a soul of an old lady sometimes, but as the chorus of ‘’Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!’’ started to play, her socks slid on the clean floor and she was the fun version of herself again. 

She got caught in the moment, it was like her body was music. Cleaning the flat became more fun than she thought, and she even forgot somebody was coming. She was making some tea when she heard steps, but she thought it was the song or something - since it was very loud. 

Scarlet slid to the living room still jamming to the song, screaming the lyrics with closed eyes. She didn’t even realize there was an actual human being stand in front of her.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped as the person in front of her did. She looked so surprised and so did Scarlet. That was the girl she saw in the hallways, the same cute girl she saw sketching that pretty dress. Was she there because of the roommate announcement? If not, why was she there? Did she see Scarlet dancing? Oh no, she did, her heart began to race while her brain tried to process words that never came. 

‘’I came for the roommate announcement… Hi, Scarlet right? Or should I call you Miss Envy?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ she laughed. ‘’I thought putting my last name on sounded more formal, I didn’t want to seem like an old lady.’’

‘’Well… You were listening to ABBA, after all, you got the moves.’’

Great, she made Scarlet blush. She was a useless lesbian, she couldn't help herself when she saw a pretty girl. She would gladly be just friends with her if she wanted to. She would be anything she wanted with that girl who had such good energy. 

‘’I damn right want a woman after midnight.’’ Scarlet shrugged laughing awkwardly. 

The tall girl’s face frowned for a moment, and she stared at the big gay flag Scarlet had in her living room. The whole decoration was very vintage, from furniture she found at thrift shops. Even if the flag seemed to not fit in the aesthetic, Scarlet loved that. Maybe she wasn’t frowning because it didn’t match, and yet because she was… Straight. Scarlet gulped and looked at her with curious eyes. 

‘’I was going to bring my own flag to here, but I didn’t know you had one already.’’ she put a hand in her shoulder. ‘’I’m Yvie by the way’’

Scarlet gasped to the sudden touch: ‘’W-well, we’re gonna have two pride flags now.’’ 

‘’Double the gay am I right?’’ Yvie laughed, and God, her laugh was the most quirky and pretty thing Scarlet ever heard. ‘’Does that mean I’m your roommate now? Because we didn't even talk.’’

‘’Or right, right, I’ll have to interview you, miss…’’

‘’Bridges, but everyone calls me Yvie Oddly so Oddly fits better.’’

Scarlet laughed: ‘’Miss. Oddly, take a seat’’

‘’Yes Miss Envy.’’ she sat in one of the armchairs ‘’Should we start?’’

At that moment she got lost in Yvie’s deep brown eyes as if she was in a trance. Their chemistry was undeniable, as they got tied together. It was only the start of a friendship, that Scarlet hoped to turn into something else. But of course, a girl like her wouldn’t like the boring bitchy Scarlet. 

‘’I hope you like chamomile tea!’’ she hides her frustration while stared at Yvie.

‘’I’m actually more of a coffee girl. One strength for choosing me as your roommate: I make delicious coffee.’’

‘’I’ll think about it, keep that in mind…’’

She knew she wasn’t even thinking, and that she would tell Yvie to move there right now if she could. A girl she didn’t even know, that she seemed to know for years even if they only knew each other for some hours. But Scarlet always loved a good adventure.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, a lot of things changed on Scarlet and Yvie. But well, they might not know how to deal with it, which makes it a huge mess. But after every thunderstorm, a rainbow comes.

Two months later, Yvie and Scarlet had the most established dynamic ever. It was around four PM when Yvie unlocked the door of the apartment after a long day of finalizing her project - the neon snake dress was almost ready, and she was very proud of it. She was used to work on that with her dear roommate, but that morning Scarlet was drowned in blankets; she said she would get up later with her adorably sleepy voice, and that Yvie could go without her. Yvie didn’t understand what was going on, but left anyway, hoping that she would show up later. 

What Yvie didn’t knew was that she wouldn’t. Like a fool, she waited for the brown-haired girl all day. Drumming her pencil on the desk, always checking the windows, checking her phone, and even thinking about messaging. She was worried about her. Scarlet always loved going to FIT, she used to say it was her second home. Scarlet was acting so weird that morning, as she didn’t want to create anything, or to be herself. Ariel was also so fake, Yvie tried asking her what was wrong with Scarlet, and she only answered with ‘’I never liked this bitch anyways, hope it sticks’.’ Scarlet surely needed better friends.

Before that day, Yvie saw her skipping classes a few times: she knew it because they had their main class together. But, she didn’t stress much about it because she could just be tired of college. 

One day she saw some girls laughing about how nice was to not have Scarlet there in some classes - that made Yvie’s blood boil, how could somebody hate such a pure soul as Scarlet’s? They didn’t know who she was behind that mask, if they even knew...

To be honest, Yvie always felt that Scarlet was tense around people - mainly Ariel and the girls she used to hang out with. She always had such a confident face -she exhaled power-, but in the past two months since Yvie moved to her flat, she knew deep inside Scarlet was not that tough. They shared a bed while they couldn’t buy Yvie a new one, and one night she woke up with with the smaller girl approaching her slowly.

‘’Cuddle me,’’ she whispered, very sleepily.

Yvie wrapped her arms around her, it was weirdly comfortable how their bodies fit each other so well, the weird chemistry between them happening once again. Scarlet let out a soft sigh, and fell asleep peacefully. Yvie on other side couldn’t sleep again, with her mind travelling to many places only because of what just happened. She couldn’t stop petting Scarlet’s beautiful hair and thinking about how she wished she was hers. It only was a hopeless crush anyway, she would get over it: that couldn’t mean anything, after all, friends cuddled right? Scarlet had so many shitty friends, maybe she just saw Yvie as the only true friend to cling to. Yvie had to forget her, she would never feel the same and she didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Scarlet was so cool as a roommate, she never got mad at Yvie because of anything, they agreed on everything. It was like they had an invisible tie between them that made every single look they gave each other seem eternal in space. The brown haired girl was always so bubbly and cute with her, even if in the institute everyone seemed to be terrified of her attitude. With Yvie she was all about random hugs in the mornings and cute notes pinned on their fridge - she used to sign the ‘’I’’ on Yvie’s name with a little heart. With other people, she was always so cocky and focused, like a machine. 

Nothing could ruin that. Yvie’s feelings were nothing compared to losing a girl who literally was willing to be such a good friend to her. Not the girl of the heart on top of the i, not the girl who used to grab an extra coffee at Starbucks because Yvie was always late, or the random hugs girl - and her hugs were so good. Her voice when she pronounced Yvie’s name, the way it slid on her tongue like a song sang by the angels… 

It was the same voice she heard when she unlocked the door, and that was truly an angel singing. Yvie recognized the song in mere seconds, it was a Girl in Red song. She was the biggest Girl in Red fan, and introduced her to Scarlet as well when she moved. They even agreed on saving for tickets on her next show in New York, together, as friends of course. 

_ ‘’ _ _ Oh Hannah, tell me something nice’’ _ , Yvie could hear as she got closer to the balcony - her favorite sketching spot, and now Scarlet was there.  _ ‘’Like flowers and blue skies’’ _

Yvie didn’t want to bother such a beautiful moment: Scarlet in a cozy dark red sweater and in a messily tied bun, looking ethereal as she always did. Humming the soft song as the words came out of her perfect plump lips melodically:

_ ‘’Oh Hannah, I will follow you home.’’ _ she bit her pencil for a bit before going back to her sketch. ‘’ _ Although my lips are blue and I'm cold.’’ _

The singing continued, and she barely noticed Yvie in front of her. Only when the tallest girl started to sing along: 

‘’ I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips.’’ she blushed and hoped Scarlet wouldn’t notice her embarrassment. That part of the song was sort of relatable. ‘’I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.’’ 

A soft gasp came out of Scarlet’s mouth as she turned off the music and got up from the floor. Staring at Yvie’s eyes, they got into that trance again. As Scarlet’s ice blue got into her deep brown eyes, it started to become one; the more Yvie looked inside her eyes, more lost on her she was. They remained in silence for some seconds, Yvie smirked and looked around: 

‘’Why do I always catch you when you’re having cute moments?’ 

Scarlet smiled awkwardly. ‘’They are dumb! I didn’t know you would be home around that time, so I used your spot… It gave me inspiration, you know, thinking about you-’’

‘’You also should not be home around this time, Scar…’’ Yvie touched her shoulder and felt the electric feel of chills running over all Scarlet’s body. ‘’I know you’ve been skipping classes, but missing a whole day of college is too much. Can you talk to me? Is there somebody bothering you?’’

‘’I don’t know what you are talking about! I have nothing to worry about, that bitches should be worried about me, not me worried about them.’’

And suddenly, she was wearing her mask again.

‘’Scar…’’

‘’I think they are jealous of me, whatever they told you, they can’t stand talent.’’

Yvie stared at her seriously, like she was ready to tell Scarlet off. She didn’t, she just kept staring at her with crossed arms, waiting for the truth. She knew Scarlet would give way, and she easily did:

‘’Okay, okay… So a little bit ago…’’

Bullies, as in high school, but intellectually disguised. These girls weren’t chasing Scarlet directly, but between the lines they were being meanies to her. In a group project in one of her classes, she was the last one to be picked, and turns out she was the one who worked the hardest - no credit was given to her after it. Her designs were constantly ignored, Yvie saw it, but thought ‘’they were just jealous’’ - as Scarlet said herself. No one invited her for the parties, or for hangouts, and her ‘’friend’’ Ariel always dragged her down.

‘’...It’s such a toxic place for me right now, I can’t stand this,’’ she admitted with shame in her voice. “Sorry, ugh.”

Immediately, Yvie hugged her. Scarlet was smaller, so she wrapped her arms around Yvie’s waist. Yvie rubbed her back softly, all the feelings that she tried to repress came again, but what mattered was to make that secretly fragile creature safe.

‘’I feel what you’re feeling, did you forget people call me Yvie Oddly?’’

‘’I even forgot your real last name,’’ Scarlet joked.

‘’You have to turn your flaws to your side of the story, I’m proud to be a fucking weird bitch! You should be proud of being a confident bitch… Just try to fence off a little bit okay? As you do with me, you’re never bitchy with me, for me you’re the sweetest girl.’’ Yvie booped her nose. 

Scarlet blushed hard. ‘’But they are also bitchy…’’

‘’Maybe you need new friends… but I’m here for you, I’m your gal pal!’’

‘’Gal pal,’’ she sounded… Frustrated. It couldn’t be. ‘’Right, right’’

‘’Actually, Adore invited me for some shit today, do you like her?’’

Adore and Scarlet had meet only a few times, Scarlet seemed to not have an opinion on her yet. Yvie’s friend made the girl laugh numerous times, but also made her uncomfortable on making it obvious that she thought Yvie and her should be together. Very discreet, as always. 

‘’Yeah, she’s nice’’ Scarlet smiled fondly, comforted by the thought of having somebody near - besides Yvie, of course. 

‘’So... Professor Del Rio will host a boring adult party at their house today, Adore is not very much excited because she feels like the trophy girlfriend. And to be honest, Dorey is a party girl, I don’t even know how a mature women like Miss Del Rio got committed to her…’’

‘’They love each other, have you thought about that Einstein?’’ 

‘’Right, right,’’ Yvie laughed. Scarlet smiled, Yvie’s laugh was one of her favorite sounds as she always used to say. ‘’I didn’t want to go, because it will be very boring… But we need to get you out of here, and I don’t wanna leave Adore alone.’’

‘’I love fancy parties! Free classy champagne is good for your soul. I wish I wasn’t broke so I wouldn’t have to pretend I’m important.’’

‘’Ugh, off course you do… I forgot you have an old lady soul.’’

And the radiant smile came back to Scalet’s semblance, happier than ever. 

[...]

Gorgeous, glaring, glamorous. None of these magnificent words were capable of even describing how Scarlet looked when Yvie meet her in the elevator. She was not really joking when she said she loved fancy parties, she clearly loved dressing all classy - while Yvie put together random stuff she had in her wardrobe. The off shoulder white dress, combined with a pearl necklace, and her wavy brown hair falling on one of her shoulders perfectly, her flawless makeup - how her eyes looked even more beautiful, the plump dark red lips… She put on her heart shaped sunglasses - even if it was night:

‘’Wow, you look…. Yvie, you look amazing’’ she shuttered, looking at the girl standing in front of her and biting her lip.

How could she say Yvie looked amazing? When she looked like a brunette reincarnation of Marilyn Monroe? Yvie was wearing her simple dark red dress, blonde wig, and her black Converse, just throwing a black blazer over it because she didn’t have any outfit for that occasion. Yvie thought she was a sloppy girl trying to get at least presentable and that Scarlet looked like a star.

‘’Me? You literally look like a movie star, you are so pretty.’’Yvie complimented getting into the elevator, she couldn’t hide her attraction by Scarlet in that moment. It was true, and even more true was that she was always pretty. From the moment she woke up with her messy hair in the mornings to the classy girl in front of her. 

A soft sigh was out of Yvie’s mouth when Scarlet randomly placed her hand on Yvie’s face. ‘’You don’t look like anything else, you look like you… And that’s amazing.’’

Closer, and closer. Scarlet was so close to her that she thought… She thought they were going to kiss. It couldn’t be - it never would be since the elevator stopped right before the tallest girl could say something.

Outside the building, they waited for their Uber. The cold wind was blowing, as a sky with only a few stars because of the city lights above them. It ironically wa pretty romantic weather, and Scarlet’s legs trembled as the cold wind gently came to greet them indicated that she forgot her jacket and was regretting it to her guts…. Yvie got a blazer, but it was not like Scarlet would want it - it would be too awkward. 

Scarlet noticed something, and ran to it, leaving Yvie standing there and staring her with the most confused face ever. She could barely run on her white heels, but she did it anyway - picking up carefully a red rose in a bush nearby the building:

‘’Here, my lady’’ she handed the rose to Yvie ‘’it’s pretty like you’’

And yet, she was blushing. Yvie cursed inside, trying to make that heat go off her cheeks, and trying to make that dumb smile get out of her lips: ‘’T-thanks’’

‘’It will look cute with your blazer, hold up’’ the smaller girl tried to place it in her pocket, suddenly touching Yvie’s skin with the touch of a feather ‘’pretty girl’’

Yvie’s blushed cheeks, Scarlet’s lips half open, their eyes staring at each other again… The same feeling they had when they meet, when Yvie caught her singing earlier, in the elevator… And in so many previous times. It was so weird but yet so comfortable, as they were one living in two different bodies. 

And in their peaceful inner world, the loud beep on Scarlet’s phone ended all the peace. Their uber driver was fun, and they even let them choose the music. Obviously, Yvie let Scarlet choose, and she chose the same song she was singing in the balcony earlier. It was an entretaining ride, Yvie got so shook with the driver when they said they didn’t know Girl in Red. So listening to her entire discography, they arrived at Bianca’s place. 

It truly was extremely different from  the flat they lived in. It was a luxurious big house - such as a professor in Miss Del Rio’s level deservered. It was funny how everyone thought Adore and her were dating for money, when they actually meet on Tinder. Her friend was known for having a lot of Tinder hookups, but never sticking with them. Everything changed when she meet Del Rio, she was the one who scheduled the date at the place she used to live, and then suddenly they started seeing each other more and more. It was so fast, when Yvie saw they were already living together with two dogs. Their love wasn’t something anyone could explain, and their house was beautiful just as their feelings. 

Even if people said Bianca was a kind of sugar mommy to her, Adore didn’t care about what people think at all. It was eight PM, and Adore was already drunk. She knew her girlfriend would never be mad at her - she didn’t want Adore to be a hostess as her, she just wanted her sweet girl to have fun. And she was having so much fun, Yvie watched her friend sat at a table drinking wine all alone. Even drunk and wanting to party in that serious party, she was watching her love with a silly smile in her face. It didn’t take much to Yvie for realizing Scarlet was chatting with Bianca while Adore watched them:

‘’Hi, silly bitch,’’ Yvie greeted and took a seat

‘’Hi…’’ Adore answered uninterested, playing with the one single pearl on her necklace ‘’can you believing I’m wearing a boring fancy red dress? But it worth it to see her like this, happy.’’

Their love was so cute. Yvie smiled and looked at Scarlet: she realized she was looking at her with the same intense, the same fire in the eyes. She was so cute when she giggled, or when she tried to search for fancy words in her brain that Yvie knew she practiced in the shower. The grin in her perfect blue eyes was the exact same grin she had earlier, it was such a pretty thing to be seen…

‘’Well, I think I’m not the only one who’s being gay here. And I’m drunk’’ Adore mocked, drunk Adore could be mocking and double the non-sense than regular Adore.

‘’I have no idea what you’re talking about!’’ 

Yvie tried to ignore Adore’s mockery and focused back on Scarlet - that noticed her look on her and waved. She was trying to be herself around all that important strangers, even if she felt the urge to put her mask on. Yvie’s heart was full with pride, she looked at her with pure pride in her look - she knew Scarlet could feel it. 

‘’Yvie, baby, come here!’’

The sudden appearance of the pet name on Scarlet’s voice made Yvie’s heart beat fast, and her stomach get filled with the most colorful and beautiful butterflies. She mumbled an excuse to her drunk friend, and walked to Scarlet with a smirk on her face.

‘’I lost you, we were supposed to be together!’’ she pouted. 

‘’I know, I know’’ Yvie laughed and grabbed a glass of wine. Scarlet protested, and Yvie calmed her down: ‘’I’m not getting drunk like Adore tonight, chill’’

‘’You’re not, somebody has to take me home baby’’ 

There, Yvie could realize she was kinda drunk. That pet name again, chills ran all over Yvie’s body, she wanted more of that.

‘’Aw you get so cute when I call you baby’’ She wrapped her arms on Yvie’s neck, swimming to the soft song playing in the background ‘’let’s dance, I wanna dance with you, you are so soft…’’

Drunk Scarlet was the cutest thing alive. Yvie couldn’t think she was being serious in that state, so she took everything as a joke. A voice inside her told her she was being dumb, and that Scarlet liked her. That voice was wrong, Yvie was too realistic for that.

And a lovely classical music song was playing on background, Yvie couldn’t identify what was that - she was an art hoe, but couldn’t stand classical music. She didn’t want to show Scarlet how fast her heart was beating for her, so she focused on something else. The other adults in the room were just casually chatting and sipping their glasses of wine. They were mature adults, a clean difference between them and Adore, Yvie, and Scarlet was that they drank wine until they got drunk - Scarlet mostly -, and the other people there barely finished their first glass of wine considering that the party was almost ending. Scarlet and Yvie were the only ones dancing, which called their attention.

A witty woman in glasses and blonde hair stopped next to the two girls swimming their bodies together to the soft beat. She looked kinda old, but not that much, and had strong and electric blue eyes that penetrated into anyone’s soul. Scarlet didn’t notice her, she was too focused on slow dancing with that dumb confused thing that was Yvie. 

‘’Excuse me, but I couldn’t stop watching you two, you are so beautiful together.’

Everyone whispered in agreement with them, wanting to know more about the new couple in their social circle. The fact they didn’t recognize they were students, and not rich professors, was hilarious. More hilarious than that was the fact that they thought they were a couple, they could never. 

Scarlet seemed to be thinking on something, while Yvie was still paralyzed trying to figure out an answer for that.

‘’About how long have you been married?’’

Yvie coughed, that was absurd. Scarlet didn’t even have feelings for her, but the idea of being married to her suddenly gave Yvie butterflies - butterflies she was fighting against since the day they meet.

‘’Actually, we are engaged.’’ Suddenly, Scarlet gave the woman what she wanted to hear. ‘’I love my future wife so much, she’s an important fashion designer you know? I’m so proud’.’

The woman gave her a snobby laugh. ‘’’Yeah, I know that sweetie. But just don’t be like… The hostess girlfriend. Ugh she is really a liability, poor Bianca.’’

That made Yvie’s blood boil. How could she talk like that about Adore? Scarlet realized her anger, and one more time took the speech:

‘’Actually, Adore is a pretty notable girl trying to be a musician. She is genuine, and I’m pretty sure they are in love, just like me and Yvie.’’ She kissed Yvie’s cheek ‘’Aren’t we?’’ 

How could she made Yvie’s body freeze like that?’ 

‘’Y-yes, we are in love sweetheart!’’ 

Damn, how she wished that was true. 

Coming back to their table, Yvie was very embarrassed, and Scarlet had a playful smile in her face. She looked into Yvie’s eyes, repeating the word ‘’fiancé’’ multiple times as a joke. She wouldn’t be so oblivious if she liked her, that was clearly a joke - Yvie repeat that on her head. She was too scared for letting a girl break her heart when she was so young. 

The woman from before now was talking with Bianca, and the hostess was explaining that they were roommates, and students. She looked at them with fear in her eyes, because she was shady about Adore, that was girlfriend from the teacher of the girl she was gossiping to. Yvie only could loud, people like her and Ariel made her want to scream. 

Adore’s lipstick was all over the glass when they came back to their table, and she insisted to the waiter that she needed more wine - even if her girlfriend said she couldn’t drink anymore. Bianca was busy all night, and let her alone, Yvie felt bad for leaving her for being with Scarlet. 

‘’This shit is fucking boring,’’ she sighed looking at Bianca.

Bianca was talking to the other people in her usual tough but nice way. There didn’t seem to be nothing wrong with her, except for the hickie in her neck, that suddenly was noticed on Adore’s neck too. Yvie tried to read the situation, she knew Adore would never vent about what was happening, she would have to find out herself. Even if that meant leaving Scarlet bored with her phone, probably tweeting something. 

Carefully, Yvie approached her without making it a big deal. She knew that if she came all worried and asking many questions, Adore would feel offended and would not reply properly - then she couldn’t help her. Yvie knew her best friend well.

‘’Hi, how’s Bianca tonight?’’’ 

‘’Well, she used me as her damn toy again and came back to her rich little bitches. I’m just so tired of making out between those stupid parties and then going back to be her perfect little girlfriend. She knows I hate these parties.’’ Adore complained.

‘’Did she made you stay here?’’

‘’No, she also said I could be myself, that she doesn’t care about what the others think. But the truth is that she does, and deep inside I know she wishes I was her perfect girlfriend, a girl to get married to

‘’That’s a supposition’’ Yvie addressed. ‘’You know she loves you, you could be here in your damn pajamas and she wouldn’t mind. I bet their opinions aren’t even close to how much you matter to her’’

‘’Then why she doesn’t kiss me in public?’’ Drunk Adore complained, crossing her arms.

‘’Maybe because whenever you kiss you want to swallow her? You are the horniest bitch I know, you literally would want her to fuck you in the middle of the party. She gives you small kisses, and kisses on the cheek, because it’s appropriate!’’

‘’Ugh, okay mom’’

‘’At least you are getting kisses…’’ Yvie whispered, and sipped her glass of wine.

‘’You only aren’t getting kisses because you are dumb’’ 

‘’Lies, it’s because she doesn’t like me Adore! She wouldn’t be so oblivious’’

‘’Then if you two have nothing, kiss another girl! Not one of these old ladies to be honest, that’s my thing ho.’’ Adore laughed ‘’We can crash at this party from my college! I was invited, there will be a lot of drugs, but I didn’t go because I ugh, wanted to be with Bianca. Fuck, I really love her.’’

‘’Yeah, tell me something new… Now keep talking’’

‘’Okay okay. We can crash, you can bring the oblivious non-interested bitch too, go kiss her, or another girl’’

‘’Wouldn’t Miss Del Rio be mad?’’ 

‘’Girl, she literally told me a billion times I could go, or stay in our room watching Netflix if I wanted to… But what I don’t do for love am I right?’’ 

[...]

Carrying Scarlet on the stairs because the elevator was broken was messy and confused when Yvie was trying to process everything that happened in that party. Considering that the girl on her arms was so drunk, a lot more than when she was at Miss Del Rio’s party. Adore’s decision seemed fun at start, but when it developed they could see the chaos.

The party lights were blinding and colorful, loud music blasting to the speakers - only people with young ears used to that kind of party could handle that, and then Yvie understood why Bianca never came to Adore’s parties. She wondered if Scarlet was feeling grumpy, she had an old lady soul after all. She only had a little pout on her lips when Adore mentioned she was going to find Yvie a girl for making out with. Maybe she wanted to make out with somebody too, that somebody could be Yvie… Especially when Scarlet’s perfect painted lips were so plump and attractive… No, Scarlet would never kiss somebody like her, even if drunk. 

But damn, those colorful, beautiful lights looked so good on her. Of course, the first round of alcohol came of them when Yvie was obviously staring at Scarlet - who looked at her playfully grabbing a bottle of vodka with Adore. She also came bringing Soju with her. Not the drink, it was a Korean girl who had that nickname because she literally used to get drunk on Soju in every single party of Adore’s college. Adore told Yvie that story once, how clumsy Soju was, and vaguely mentioned that she was single and that a date could be arranged. She was a very bubbly girl, with tiny freckles in her face - they looked like stars, and so did the glow in her brown eyes.

Soju was really bubbly as mentioned before, even if drunk, and obviously drinking what her nickname was originated of. She tried to make Yvie take a sip, and it was clear that she wasn’t the best fan of alcohol. But Adore smiled to her when she looked away, showing both thumbs as a positive sign as it said ‘’go for it’’. She couldn’t see Scarlet anymore, it was like she never was there - another sign she wasn’t interested in Yvie. Yvie took a sip of the strong alcoholic drink, it burned her whole system as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She barely could breathe.

The girl next to her crackled, laughing drunkenly laugh and placing a hand on her shoulder:

‘’This is very strong, they use it to clean tables at Korea sometimes’’

‘’What the fuck did you put in my drink?’’ Yvie shuttered, cleaning her mouth with her hand ‘’I want more.’’

And she drank more. They drank the whole bottle, in matter of minutes Yvie’s eyes were open, her head was shaking and she only could laugh. The girl with her was ridiculously drunk, dancing to a Lady Gaga song and trying to twerk showing her underwear - that ironically said ‘’juicy’’ - to everyone at the party. Everything seemed fun, Yvie was dancing with Soju trying to make the girl stop trying to twerk, but then she realized… 

There was no sign of Scarlet still.

She was starting to get worried. Everything was just blurry flashes in Yvie’s vision, people’s voices were getting louder, and the place more crowded. Finding her was impossible, she even lost Soju in the crowd. She was obviously drunk, and Scarlet was already drunk before that, so the worrying was stronger than the effect alcohol had on her brain. Everything was spinning, she even saw Adore and her voice far away asking what was going on when…

‘’Found you!’’

Yvie’s heart raced. She turned around with the biggest smile, ready to greet Scarlet. But it wasn’t her. Iit was Soju with a happy expression in her face, wrapping her arms around Yvie’s shoulders, she could feel her alcohol breath as she got closer.

‘’Do you want to kiss?’’ Soju mumbled drunk, stumbling at her words.

Even if she shouldn’t, Yvie didn’t think. Soju was a cute girl, and she was very drunk, in that moment the alcohol made her forget about Scarlet - even if she was looking for her desperately seconds ago. She rested her head on Soju’s, making her giggle and pout. 

Now, Yvie’s hands pulled her closer. The girl tasted like alcohol, the kiss wasn’t bad - Soju was a really good kisser. But, somehow it just felt wrong, Soju’s lips weren’t the lips she desired, her touch wasn’t the touch she wanted…

Scarlet.

When Soju started to whine in the kiss, and move her hands to Yvie’s waist, the tallest girl pulled away leaving Soju staring at her with the most confused expression. Yvie mumbled an apology, and ran into the crowd. Tying to find Scarlet, trying to find anything, wiping off the lipstick stains she had all over her face desperately. It was a drunk reckless move, she was fine for sure, but Yvie was completely out of her senses.

‘’Ho!’’

And again, it wasn’t who she wanted to hear.

‘’C’mon’’ Adore stopped her ‘’Bea is waiting in the car, she came to pick us up. You were so busy with Soju that you didn’t saw the mess Scarlet was, I’m a mess too’’ she burped ‘’apparently my girlfriend is by babysitter hah.’’ 

Yvie stared at her confused. The whole path to Bianca’s car was a blank to her, she just got into her senses again when she saw Scarlet: hair all messed, her pearl necklace was gone, and one of her heels was broken. She sighed in relief when Scarlet held her tenderly. She smelled like alcohol, but Yvie could still smell her perfume - it smelled like fresh spring roses, Yvie loved to smell it all around their apartment. 

It was so nice to have her around again. Yvie didn’t knew if it was because she was drunk, or because she really feared losing Scarlet - her mind traveled to the worse places while she was looking for her. 

‘’Where were you?’’ 

‘’I got into a cat fight with Rajah, and she broke my necklace and one of my heels’’ Scarlet mumbled ‘’I lost!’’she pouted

Yvie laughed at her pouty lips: ‘’you could’ve called me sweetheart’’

‘’You were… busy’’

What did she meant? Yvie was ready to say something when Bianca’s voice interrupted her: 

‘’If drunk Juliet and well… Juliet stop babbling, I’ll give you children the instructions. I’ll sleep with this little adorable sleepy mess here’’ she pointed to Adore already sleeping on her lap ‘’there’s already somebody in the other room, so you two are going to share a bed’’

They always shared a bed, so that wouldn’t be a problem. But Scarlet placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled playfully. Yvie was too tired, the alcohol hype was gone, and now she only could feel her body heavier and heavier. Scarlet didn’t say one word, she just kept her hand there, rubbing her thumb on her shoulders and whispering something to herself. 

The whole path to Bianca’s house was chill, considering that she was the only responsible person there, and was driving them to a safe home… Yvie never was more grateful for having her as Adore’s girlfriend. Mainly because her house had food, and Yvie and Scarlet completely forgot about buying groceries. 

Adore looked cute all asleep on Bianca’s arms when they left the car. The oldest woman went straight for their room for putting her to sleep, but gave Yvie and Scarlet all the instructions:    
  
‘’...And if you are going to do nasty stuff… Be quiet, this princess needs some sleep! And so does her queen.’’ she kissed Adore’s forehead. 

Yvie never blushed so hard. 

After eating something, and taking separate showers, they were ready for bed. Yvie had difficulty walking, her toes still stumbling and losing control. Scarlet was in bed already in one of Bianca’s nightdresses - Yvie optated for one of Adore’s band shirts, they fit her better. She was scrolling on her phone, looking at Yvie with the corner of her eye.

‘’You look cute,’’ she mumbled, she seemed… Angry?

Fuck. She must have find out Yvie had a crush on her. Yvie was ready to lose it.

Scared, she lied down the bed trying to approach Scarlet. The brown haired girl had a furious expression on her face, she didn’t even wanted to make eye contact with Yvie. After that moment in the car, she seemed to get angrier and angrier.

‘’That girl Soju is so oblivious, she tweeted about kissing you…’’ Scarlet complained, tapping her red nails in the back of her phone. 

Silence remained on Yvie’s mouth as she tried to turn off the lamp. 

‘’Don’t.’’ 

‘’Uh, okay…’’ Yvie shuttered ‘’Scarlet are you okay? What happened?’’

‘’What happened? Fuck, Yvie Oddly, you are so…’’

‘’What’s going on?’’ 

She was so confused. Scarlet didn’t let her resting bitch face, and kept scrolling on her phone.

‘’Tell me, Scar, what’s going on?’’

‘’Can you take it?’’ she split the words angrily. 

Yvie bite her lip: ‘’Y-yes’’

‘’Okay then’’ 

And Scarlet’s body was over hers. Her perfect bright eyes staring at Yvie’s again, but the trance was broken even before it start, Yvie couldn’t see anything when Scarlet was kissing her: just stars, billions of them. She cupped her face with both hands, rubbing her thumb on Yvie’s cheek and kissing her with more intensity. Scarlet’s lips were soft as she thought, she was rough, but still tender when she kissed her - like a thunderstorm, and a rainbow after it. It felt… Right. 

When they broke the kiss, both with no air, none of them could say a thing. They just stared at each other, and kissed again. Yvie couldn’t stop smiling with her hands on Scarlet’s soft hair, being careful as she petted it. Scarlet was delicate as a rose to her, she would never be rough with her, it was more of a tender kiss than a rough one - even if Scarlet was not so tender in some moments, she was angry after all. 

‘’Wow’’

Scarlet laughed when they broke the kiss, completely baffled. 

‘’You are so original, you don’t seem like the kind of girl who says ‘wow’ after a kiss…’’

‘’You don’t seem like the kind of girl who would kiss me…’’

Now she sat in the bed, looking mad again and crossing her arms: ‘’Bitch, I literally am showing you I like you since the start. I fucking like you, Yvie, you never realized?’’

Now Yvie was baffled.

‘’I-I… I thought everything but that’’

‘’Yeah, and I’ve been trying to call your attention. But then you literally kiss another one, that’s why I left all suddenly. I couldn’t bear seeing that…’’

‘’I’m sorry, I hated it, kissing you was…’’

‘’A lot better, I know. My lips are very attractive,’’ Scarlet bragged. ‘’But sorry for the sudden kiss, it’s okay if you wanna be just friends, I realized you don’t like me… You never responded to any of my signs’’

‘’I never saw them, I’m an useless lesbian. Dumb gay. But…’’

‘’Yeah I know, you don’t need to like me back…’’

‘’No! I-I… I like you too, Scar. Fuck… I LIKE YOU SO MUCH’’ she yelled in excitement ‘’I just took so long for realizing… I’’

Scarlet smiled, and her smile was the prettiest thing. Yvie was blessed for seeing that once again: ‘’Fuck, the way you’re so clumsy is the cutest thing. I don’t wanna be sappy right now I’m still kinda drunk, so let’s go sleep?’’

‘’Talk to you in the morning, no more dumb Yvie.’’

‘’Preach!’’ she giggled.

When Yvie turned off the light, she heard Scarlet’s soft light baby voice. The voiced she used for convincing her to do things, most of the time:

‘’Cuddle me?’’

Yvie giggled, of course she would. And now she was allowed to feel her feelings, and to go to sleep with the biggest smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeelll, sorry for taking so long for updating. I had a breakup recently, so I was grieving - even if i forced myself into writing and pretending I was ok multiple times, in the end I couldn't do it. So I waited, and here I come with this piece!! I hope you all enjoy the 6k I wrote to make things up djghjfkgkjdfgjd, it took me a lot of work, and I did it w all my heart to give a happy ending to my girls <3  
> thanks for my new beta @ artificialmeggie (on tumblr, and here too I believe) for beta reading <333 you're amazing and you save lives!!!!!  
> follow me on artificialmai on tumblr for more writing stuff, or sending me a review. If you want some dumb bs follow my main aquariasbaby, it's dumb and v pink uwu  
> xoxo mai (this is the first time i sign as my new pen name I'm happy uwu)

**Author's Note:**

> After last Thursday's episode, I couldn't stop shipping Scarlet and Yvie (scyvie? Yvlet?) and I really wanted to write something with Scarlet 'cuz she's my fave (and so does Yvie!!). They are very cute together, and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did! It's a minific, so last chapter should be posted as soon as I can!! My writing blog is @ uranustrash and my main is @ aquaria's baby if you wanna hit me up!!  
> Thank you Zyan @ chachkisalpaca for encouraging me to write this, and for beta reading!!!!


End file.
